Harry Potter and The Other Life
by Ginny-Writer
Summary: What happens when Harry's life is different? Will he stray to the dark side or will he still have a hatred for you-know-who?


**Harry Potter and That Other Life**

Lily and James Potter loved each other. This is what mattered right now, as they sat in the living room of their home in Godrics Hollow. It was a dark time for the world, people scared for their family and friends, the Ministry of Magic is in disarray, trying to keep everything from the Muggles, meanwhile people are dying and there is confusion and terror on the streets. James was determined to protect the love of his life and the newborn baby she held in her arms. Harry James Potter was born only a few long weeks ago and despite the fact that he kept them up half the night there was nothing they wouldn't do to protect him from the world.

A jet black owl was tapping at the window. James slowly eased Lily off his lap as she cuddled their sleeping sun. When he reached the window he looked quickly around before quickly opening the window. The owl flew in obediently and landed on the fireplace on the other side of the room. "Lil," James whispered, his eyes widening. He untied the scroll and one look at the narrow slanted writing and his fears were confirmed. "Is it Dumbledore?" asked Lily. James just nodded in response. "But... he said he would only send us a letter if there was anymore news... but if it was good news then we would have heard by now... so... it must be..." Lily couldn't continue she stared at the little baby in her arms, gripping him a little tighter as if to try and protect him from what the letter might hold. James unfurled the parchment and read;

_Dear James and Lily,_

_As you know, I talked to you recently about a certain subject regarding your new arrival. I cannot say too much here in case the owl is interpreted but I will say more at the time of our last meeting. All I can say here is that the news I bring is not good, as you may have guessed. Be prepared._

_Good Evening,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

James dropped the parchment and went over to Lily where he put his arms around her. Tears spilled onto his shoulder and he took Harry from her arms. After kissing her gently on the forehead he pushed her lightly towards the couch and went to put Harry in his cot. When he came back in the room Lily was sitting on the floor, legs crossed, staring into the fire, lost in her own thoughts, of terror and fear. Fear for the son she brought into this cruel world and fear for the lives of the ones she loves - remembering the ones lost in the battle of power. James sat down behind her and gripped her tightly. All he wanted to do was protect her, have a family with her and live the family life that she never got. Her sister dividing the family up - he was sure, despite his reassurances, she still blamed herself.

All of a sudden the flames changed to green and then blue when this tall, old wizard with a long beard and crooked spectacles on his nose unfolded himself from the fireplace. Lily and James stood up and greeted Dumbledore. James gestured that Dumbledore should sit on the armchair and he sat down with Lily on the couch. Lily squeezed his hand to indicate that she couldn't talk. He took a deep breath, "Albus, what is going on?" "I remember when you still called me Professor Dumbledore but alas, innocence disappears in times like this," Dumbledore appeared to be finished talking but James could tell he was just thinking.

A few moments of silence followed when Dumbledore looked James and Lily in the eye,"I think I have no need to impress the seriousness of the situation we've found ourselves in. However I believe Harry is in great danger and I know that you will accept what I am about to tell you but it will be hard. I will place the Fidelius Charm on the house. This charm will is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single, living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or Secret Keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find — unless, of course, the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it. As long as the Secret Keeper refused to speak, You-Know-Who could search the village where you live for years and never find you. But you must chose your secret keeper carefully. I would be honored but alas, it is entirely up to you." Dumbledore finished talking as if he realized the of the discussion but he had no doubts that the receivers would understand. Lily looked up, not focusing on anything in particular. "I think Albus, we would like you to be the secret keeper for us. Although Sirius would also be suitable, we need to do this now," Lily sat up suddenly, as if this idea had suddenly given her a glint of hope, something to do to protect her baby. Dumbledore stood up, "so it shall be,"

Dumbledore withdrew a long wand from his robes. Waving the wand in a circular motion he muttered words under his breath eyes swiveling around the room.

_Read and Review Please! (Constructive criticism welcome. :] ) Hope you enjoyed it. New chapters coming soon. :]_


End file.
